Brony Polka
by black0039
Summary: A small story i wrote after listening to the Brony Polka on youtube. Probably going to be my only songfic ever.


**A little something that I thought of while listening to Brony Polka, and I thought I should write it up. All credit for the song belong to AnimatedJames, but the idea was mine.**

I stood up on the platform with a few of my friends, getting ready for the performance. And before you ask how, we are in human form, so of course it would make it easier for us to operate the instruments. We had a wide variety of instruments, as we didn't know which ones we would be using. The crowd had accumulated quite a bit, even Discord and the princesses themselves were in the crowd. I walked up to my microphone, adjusting it to the height I needed it to be.

"Alright everypony thanks for coming out to see this, uh," I paused and swallowed. "Its going to be a bit different than our usual performances. It will be from back in our world, but I'm going to need you guys to help me out here." A murmur went across the crowd. "We'll be singing segments of song about you guys, and I want you to raise your hooves if you want a segment for you." Immediately, a pink hoof went up.

"Do me first!" pinkie shouted form the crowd. I smiled and picked up an accordion.

"Alright, lets do this" I said, looking back at my friends. "Gypsy" They nodded, Alex walked over and got on the drum set, everyone else picked up the instrument they'd be using and nodded. Alex tapped off, and I began the song.

"When you're rife with devastation  
>There's a simple explanation:<br>You're a toymaker's creation  
>Trapped inside a crystal ball<p>

And whichever way he tilts it  
>Know that we must be resilient<br>We won't let them break our spirits  
>As we sing our silly song"<p>

A grey hoof went up in the crowd, and a voice came over the mic.

"Derpy Hooves"

"Isn't it great to be different?  
>Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?<br>Once you learn to start accepting yourself  
>You'll become a shining star"<p>

An orange hoof went up.

"Carrot Top"

I picked up the tempo a bit.

"Carrot Top, go beyond us  
>You're a late star, time to fool us<br>Keep your friends close, they're will drive you  
>To the cosmos that describes you<p>

Carrot Top, go beyond us  
>You're a late star, time to fool us<br>Keep your friends close, they're will drive you  
>To the cosmos that describes you…"<p>

A white hoof went up in the front row, and I looked down at Vinyl and Octavia.

"Vinyl Scratch" the voice came over the mic. I stopped playing and lowered my voice.

"May call it a crash, I call it a fly in,  
>Here to perform on this desert-ed island<br>Jealous, cause I leave a pony smilin'?  
>You need to chill, cause you know just who I am<p>

Out here, no cell phone service  
>With a blank stare, it don't serve its purpose<br>Not worthless, look under the surface  
>Clear blue sea and these ponies are shirtless<p>

Clear blue sea and these ponies are shirtless"

An azure hoof went up. "The Great and Powerful Trixie" Alex said, rolling his tongue as he said Trixie.

"I'm Trixie, welcome to the show  
>Got magic tricks so here we go<br>We're gonna have some fun  
>hold on to your hats<p>

We don't care who you are anymore  
>Just pack your things go out the door<br>You claim that you're performing  
>Don't make us laugh<p>

I have something more  
>We've seen it before<br>It's much more special  
>We'd rather be in hell<p>

It might be the same act,  
>be patient you'll see<br>You can call it fake  
>but this is real magic...<p>

Real magic...

M-A-G-I-C!"

A white hoof, covered in a golden gauntlet was raised.

"Princess Celestia"

I slowed it down.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
>How could I have sent you away?<br>The blame was my own, the punishment, yours  
>The harmony's silent today<p>

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
>And I will your company keep<br>Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
>Have carried you softly to sleep"<p>

A magenta hoof went up. "Miss Cheerilee"

"Hey Cheerilee, Cheerilee  
>I'm afraid to raise my hand<br>I have something to ask you  
>'Cause I want to understand<p>

It's not about homework  
>It's about one plus one is two<br>Hey Cheerilee, Cheerilee,  
>I think I'm in love with you"<p>

A Cyan hoof went up.

"Rainbow Dash"

"Yeah I own this beat  
>You can call me the king or the ruler<br>Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic  
>We're getting 20 percent cooler<p>

We had a great day out  
>Calling my name like Ferris Bueller<br>Time to wrap this up  
>We're getting 20 percent cooler, hey!<br>We're getting 20 percent cooler,  
>We're getting 20 percent cooler, NOW!"<p>

A light blue hoof went up. "Lyra Heartstrings"

I slowed down a bit.

"Human beings fascinate me  
>being just the way they are<br>Tell me little pony, can you  
>push a cart or drive a car?<br>Lyre is my instrument,  
>but humans strum their sweet guitar" Jeff strummed his guitar for effect.<br>"It's a mystery  
>ANTHROPOLOGY"<p>

A paw went up.

"Discord" I smiled.

"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon  
>And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon<br>Discord, whatever did we do  
>To make you take our world away?<p>

Discord, are we your prey alone,  
>Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?<br>Discord, we won't take it anymore  
>So take your tyranny away!"<p>

"How about you?" I heard a shout from the crowd. I nodded.

"Why can't I mention Fluttershy and her timid loving mind,  
>How she can be herself near animals, but shies away from her own kind?<br>Why can't I mention Pinkie Pie? And the way she kind of acts a bit like me sometimes?"  
>Pinkie whooped from the crowd "Yeah!"<br>"You see I use to hate that I liked My Little Pony. Not any more...  
>I'm proud to be a brony!"<p>

A cyan hoof went up again.

"Rainbow Dash, we got two for ya"

"When you're flying up there  
>in the sky, rising high<br>every hue, it's like a dream  
>out of this world, into a new<br>When you're soaring up there  
>In the sky, spread your wings, and you will see<br>the cirrus swirl shimmering down below  
>and you'll recognize the glow,<br>from the Double…

Rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice  
>As the story we knew of sugar and spice<br>But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it  
>With the help of the magic of the pegasus device"<p>

A black hoof went up.

"Princess Luna" I sped up, I loved this beat.

"Yeah! What do you know about Nightmare Night, son?

Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts, No reason to scream  
>Your favorite Princess is back, she's walkin' up on the scene<br>She has been stuck on the moon, but that's no reason to fret  
>She's not a nightmare no more, so buckle down and get set<br>She's comin', gracin' her subjects, she ain't leavin' no choice  
>She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice<br>So cover all of your fears and stow away all your fright  
>The Lunar Princess is back; to bring the nightmares tonight"<p>

A grey hoof went up.

"Octavia Melody"

"So put down that cello and grab the bass, 'cause we're swingin'  
>here tonight, this ain't no fancy music place.<br>You just gotta let it go, from everything that tells you no  
>Even if this is not your type of show, your type of show!"<p>

I saw a little white filly jumping into the fair.

"Sweetie Belle"

"Hello I'm Sweetie Belle and I want to play  
>Hello I'm Rarity and I have to work all day<br>So can I work with you and help you a lot?  
>So sorry I'm busy so please keep your mouth shut<br>Do you still hate me?  
>I don't.<br>Can you play with me?  
>I can't!<br>Can we do something right now?  
>You can.<br>I can't.  
>We can't!<br>WE CAN'T!  
>No Sweetie! What have you done?!<br>I just wanted to have fun!  
>I don't want to be your sister, just get out of my life!<p>

Get out of my life, hey!"

A cyan hoof went up a third time.

"Give me a stupid song!"

I laughed and nodded.

"You've hair soft as feathery down  
>Wide eyes to look into<br>Such trust and vigor for life!  
>I am your pony waifu!<p>

That makes my poor heart burst with glee!  
>Please promise me that it's true!<br>That you would deign to choose me!  
>I am your pony waifu!"<p>

A purple hoof went up

"Twilight Sparkle"

"I gave you my heart and then you turned around  
>The secrets that we shared, the moments that you cared<br>I gave you my heart and then you turned around  
>We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping after dark<p>

I gave you my heart and then you turned around  
>Depressing melodies, suppressing fantasies<br>I gave you my heart and then you turned around

Twilight please make this song end, we're a bunch of floating heads!

Since we're not related it'll be ok!

It'll be OK!"

The music stopped and I cleared my throat.

"Uh, I want you all to know that what we're singing up here shouldn't be taken seriously, they're just songs for entertainment. I don't want to come across like that in songs such as the previous song, Rainbow Factory, and the first song. Although I cant be quite sure. Pinkie, are you a gypsy?"

"Well its about time someone noticed!" she said, from the back.

"Good to know. Anyways, lets get back to the show."

A blue light blue hoof went up.

"Photo Finish" A gasp came from the crowd and all eyes were centered on the pony, sitting in the back without any of her special clothing.

"Alright, ready?" I said, looking back at my friends.

"'Cause I'm a  
>Picture Perfect Pony,<br>Picture Perfect Pony, Pony, Pony, Pony,  
>Picture Perfect Pony,<br>Picture Perfect Pony, Pony, Pony, Pony"

A cyan hoof went up for the fourth time.

"Give me a smidge of confidence  
>Give me a speak of something that makes sense<br>Give me an idea of dependency  
>Give me a dash of loyalty<br>Loyalty"

A black hoof went up again.

"Princess Luna"

"So together we are all lost on the moon  
>We all share our home on the moon,<br>We forever we are lost on the moon,  
>Together we pay your crime on the moon<br>Together we are all lost on the moon  
>We all share our home on the moon,<br>Forever all lost on the moon!"

A grey hoof went up again

"Octavia Melody"

"I comb the crowd, but I can't see your face out there, no  
>I'm playing now, won't wait on love<br>I'm paralyzed, from all these whispers in my brain, yeah  
>I'm focused now, I won't give up<p>

You hurt me now, but I won't cry  
>I am Octavia<br>You hurt me now, but I won't cry  
>I am Octa-vi-a<p>

Sorry, Neon, I- just can't concentrate, I just - I just gotta go."

Then Vinyl leaned over and kissed Octavia, making her face go red.

Pinkie Leaped into the air

"Do me again!"

"I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued  
>They say a kitch-en time saves nine, but I'm just saving two!<br>I've gathered the ingredients to make some time sorbet  
>There's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away!<p>

Watch as I work my gypsy magic  
>Eye of a newt and cinnamon<br>Watch as the matter turns to batter  
>open the portal, jump in!<p>

Buy some apples, buy some apples!  
>Open the portal and jump in!<br>Open the portal, open the portal, open the portal  
>Open the portal, jump-<br>Open the portal, jump-  
>Open the portal, jump in!<br>Yeah!"

"Don't mine at night" we all finished. Then the crowd erupted into applause. We bowed and began to pack up the instruments, when Vinyl and Octavia came up to us.

"Where did you guys learn that?" Octavia asked

"Hell of a lot of time at my house." I said, putting my accordion onto the cart on top of the piano.

"Regardless, thank you for the wonderful performance"

"and the excuse to kiss her again" Vinyl said, before following Octavia away.

**Well, thanks for reading, took me three hours straight of going through listening to this and writing down the lyrics, but I got it for ya'll. Go and check out the song that way it makes more sense.**


End file.
